RWBY Chibi: Mini Stories
by glenawrites
Summary: Watching the new show has given me a few stories that came to mind, so I decided to write them out here in a mini fanfiction for RWBY. New story every week. Enjoy!


RWBY CHIBI: MINI STORIES

Summary: Inspired by Rooster's Teeth's new show RWBY CHIBI, I decided to write a couple of mini stories for characters from the show. Just another way to pass the time.

Chapter 1: Emergency Substance

Professor Ozpin frowned at Glenda Goodwitch. The usually mellow and easy going professor scowled at the woman, which was unlike him. "Would you repeat that?," he asked, not believing what the stoic teacher had told him.

Goodwitch stared at through her glasses at him. "We are out of all of that substance. Oobeck finished the last of it this morning. We'll have to wait until we return to Beacon for you. We are in the middle of a training camp, remember?"

Ozpin's scowl became worse. They had taken the whole school out to the middle of a Grimm forest without any airships or technology, as they wanted the hunters and huntress to know how to survive old school style, camping and fighting off the Grimm when needed. To return to Beacon would set the school year back. They were not planning to return for another week.

Ozpin slammed his fists into the rock desk in front of him startling Goodwitch. "No! We cannot survive here without it! This matter is of upmost importance! Call Team RWBY and Oobeck in here right now to retrieve more!"

Goodwitch gaped at him, "You've got to be kidding me! Professor, we don't need it.." Ozpin glared at her, "Do it!," he commanded.

Ruby, Wiess, Blake and Yang gathered in front of the Professor, their eyes watching him as he paced back and forth. Oobeck walked into the tent and Ozpin gave him a death glare.

Oobeck gulped and joined Team RWBY.

"Team RWBY, I've called you here today for a matter of the utmost importance. It takes precedence even over your current training. We have run out of a precious substance because Oobeck here foolishly wasted it over who knows what," pausing to give Oobeck another killer stare. Oobeck twiddled his thumbs and looked away sheepishly. "hmm, emm," Ozpin cleared his throat and continued, "As you know huntresses and hunters are the light of this world, protectors against the Grimm darkness. Without this substance, certain hunters here will go astray. They will start to withdraw and may even become hostile and dark as the Grimm themselves. Comrades may very well become your enemy the next day. We need it desperately." Ozpin began to shake from the very idea of not having it.

The team looked at each other in alarm. What could this mysterious substance be to affect Ozpin so much.

"What is it?," Yang asked.

"Confidential," Ozpin replied. He shot another glare at Oobeck, "he will know where to get it when you return to Beacon. Consider this an extra credit assignment for the team. I will give you five days off to do whatever you like, but you must promise to keep up with homework. I choose you four because of Ruby's speed ability." Ozpin handed them crystal necklaces. Goodwitch gasped. "Professor Ozpin!"

Ozpin glared at Glenda, "Be quiet you, or else I will punish you too" Glenda crossed her arm, "Hmph," but turned away.

These necklaces will allow you four to speed along with her, but be careful. They will break within 6 hours and be no more so use them carefully and wisely. You should be able to reach Beacon within half a day instead of the two days it took to get here. He handed Rwby a really big crystal ball on a necklace. "Here is a energy ball. You'll need it in order to use your ability consistently" Oh and be careful and because of the high energy that will result of you all using these, the Grimm will surely come after you. So be prepared to fight the battle of your lives."

Weiss put on her necklace trembling, "This is serious..," she told the team. These items are expensive and rare. They are worth more than all of my dust collection put together. No one uses these unless it is for war and even then only the elites are allowed to use them."

The whole team gulped. "You'll do fine,"Ozpin reassured them. "Dismissed."

"All right team," Oobeck said. Time to head out.

6 hours later...

The team returned to camp, gasping, all dirtied and battered. "So many Grimm," Yang groaned.

"We had to run around like chickens with our heads cut off." Wiess complained.

"Even with Ruby's speed tryng avoid all of that fire breath was a bit much," gasped out Blake, "How can so many dragons attack at the same time?

"Uugh..," Ruby just muttered her face resting on Yang's back with her eyes going spiral after using way too much energy. Their crystals had broke a hour before reaching camp.

Oobeck also beaten pushed a pack towards Ozpin, "Here...," he groaned.

"Yes! You have saved us all." Ozpin gave the team a huge smile.

The team scooted closer. What was this precious substance? Ozpin pulled out of the bag an item all of the recognized.

"Is that...coffee?!" Wiess asked.

"Yes!" Ozpin told them.

The whole team collapsed to the ground. "We risked our lives for that?," they yelled.

"That whole hunter and huntress thing about them becoming dark was a lie?!," asked Wiess.

"Of course not! Don't you know if I don't have this I get really grumpy and horrible? Trust me you would rather face a Grimm then myself without coffee," he said as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world.

The team fainted from the shock.

Glenda Goodwitch held her fingertips to her forehead shaking her head with disgust with Ozpin.

All rights and characters belong to Rooster Teeth. I am just simply a fan. Please go and support them if you can. :)

Hope you liked it. I came up with this story when I was thinking about how Ozpin would react if he didn't' have coffee. Until next time! Hopefully I'll think up another fun story, if so I will update here. I'm hope to do so once a week.


End file.
